Season Family Meet the Cullens: Short Stories
by WynterCullen809
Summary: Mini Stories to Season Family Meet Cullens. Chase and Blake's adventures from childhood to becoming teenagers. Fluffy cute stories Between Chase, Blake and the Cullens. What's it like raising twin boys with uncles like Emmett and Jasper.


**Short Stories of Chase and Blake's childhood from Season Family Meets the Cullens. Please read the story first or read the last chapter. Review!**

Bath Time

**ChasePOV**

"Uncle Emmie are you sure mommy and daddy said we can do this?" My brother, Blake, and I said. Uncle Emmie and Uncle Jazz took us to a river by the house in Forks. Uncle Jazz told mommy we were going swimming. Daddy told us we can have men day while he was helping us into our trunks. And that he would be there later, he has to help Grandpa at the hospital, our uncles will take us.

**3****rd**** Person**

"Yeah squirts, you want to be big men like us right" The twins nodded.

"So you have to get down and dirty in the mud" Jasper continued.

"But first we have to get you in the water so when we get you guys in the mud you'll be even muddier!" Emmett finished. Emmett picked-up the boys and dropped them in the still river. While Emmett and the twins were playing in the water, Jasper dug a pit at vampire speed and put water in so he could make it as muddy as he could. He joined the boys in the water roughhousing.

"Ready boys!" Emmett boomed.

"Yeah!" The twins yelled. Jasper and Emmett picked up the boys and hovered them over the pit.

"One"

"Two."

"Wait! I don't want get my birds dirty. Mommy just bought it from our favorite game." Blake said.

"Yeah we all know you guys like _Angry Birds, _but we can always wash them." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but-"Chase didn't get to finished.

"THREE!" Chase and Blake landed in the mud with a huge splash. The boys emerge in the surface. Mud covering their hair, face and even teeth.

"When's daddy coming?" Blake asked, before either of the men could answer.

"He's right behind you." Edward said, standing next to Carlisle.

"Uh-Oh" Jasper and Emmett said together.

"Uh-Oh is right." Carlisle said. "We agreed to take the boys for a _swim _not a mud bath."

"Speaking of baths." Edward squatted down to the boys in the pit. "You guys are going to seriously need one."

"No!" The boys screamed as they tried the pull away. Edward swiftly scooped them into his arm and started to walk away. He could hear Carlisle yelling at his brothers. The boys were trying to squirm away from their father. Edward reached the house, going upstairs ignoring the stares of the family. He walked into his bedroom and saw his wife reading on the bed.

Bella looked up at her males. "What happened?"

"We became men mommy" Blake smiled. Bella laughed while Edward rolled his eyes with a grin.

"And who told you that mmm?" She asked.

"Uncle Emmie and Jazz." Chase said.

"Well… I like my men clean and not dirty." Bella said to her sons.

"You could have fooled me." Edward mumble too quietly for the boys, but Bella heard and she knew what he was talking about.

"What was that?" Bella teased. Edward laughed and said nothing.

"Well then we're boys then because boys don't need baths." Chase said with a short nod.

"Nope, bath time." Edward started walking into the bathroom with Bella.

"No, no, no, no, no!" the boys started chanting and squirmed in Edward's arms.

"Come on guys, you need to get cleaned up, you'll get everything all dirty," Bella coaxed.

"No bath! No bath!" Chase chanted. "Sorry guys, you have to get cleaned up," Edward said and dumped them in the tub. He turned around and walked over to get towels and things ready, when there was a splash and a squeal.

"BOYS!" Bella shrieked from outside. He turned back and saw that the boys were gone, a trail of muddy water leading out of the room. "Dang-it," he muttered and ran out of the room.

*_Downstairs*_

"Woah there boys, aren't you supposed to be in the bath!" Emmett asked a very dirty and very wet Blake.

"No, we don't wanna take a bath so we're gonna hide," Chase answered seriously. Jasped laughed and scooped him up, Emmett grabbing Blake.

"Uncle Emmie no!" "Uncle Jazz lemme go!" the boys shouted. Edward and Bella were downstairs now. "Guys come on!" Bella pleaded. She was getting frustrated. "No!" Chase yelled and somehow both of the boys managed to squirm away and run.

"Well what now? They keep running off and look, they're tracking mud all through the house!" Bella sighed. She turned on Jasper and Emmett.

"You just had to tell them that that was the way that they would become men didn't you?" she growled.

"Oh lighten up Bells, we were just having some fun!" Emmett teased.

"Then why don't YOU go catch them huh?" she grumbled. Edward chuckled. "What?" she asked.

"That is EXACTLY what they are going to do!" he said.

"What?" Emmett and Jasper exclaimed.

"Yeah, since you guys were the ones who got them all muddy in the first place, you can get them in the tub," Edward said. They sighed.

"You're really going to make us aren't you?" Jasper said.

"Oh we both are," Bella smirked.

"Fine, how hard can it be to catch two little boys," Emmett asked.

*_20 Minutes Later*_

"Where did they go now? They were RIGHT HERE!" Emmett exclaimed.

"They ran into the other room," Alice called out of nowhere. Emmett and Jasper ran into the room and Chase and Blake screamed, trying to race around them.

"Gotcha ya little rascals," Emmett said.

"Uncle Emmie let us go!" they yelled.

"Sorry boys, bath time," he said. He and Jasper carried them upstairs.

"Wow you caught them," Bella said, impressed.

"Yes we did, now just get them in the tub and cleaned up, Esme is making us clean the mud from the house since we were the ones who got them muddy in the first place," Jasper said. Bella and Edward laughed and took the boys in to the tub.

After fighting and trying to get out, the boys were fresh and clean smelling like green apples.

"Now no more mud and say sorry to grandma for getting her house dirty. Also help your uncles with the cleaning, because it was your fault too." Bella told her children. The boys grumbled and started dragging their feet downstairs.

"Who knew bathing two boys would be so much hard work." Edward sighed and lean towards Bella for a kiss and hug, but she placed a hand on his chest.

"Like I said, I like my men clean not dirty." She smiled, pointing all the muddy shots on his chest and arms when the boys were once in his arms. "Now _you_ go shower." She started walking away. Edward grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"And like my women to shower with me."He started pulling her to the shower.

**Thanks for the help from my Editor/Co writer. I don't own anything except Chase and Blake. Review, I'm going to write short stories about their childhood. I've already have an idea about their teenage years. If you have a suggestion about a short story, tell me. **

**Review and Review **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU DID AND DIDN'T LIKE.**


End file.
